


By Your Side

by RomancebyFaye



Series: Romancebyfaye Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ironhusbands, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye
Summary: Everyone knows James and Tony are a package deal. They've been fighting together long before the Avengers existed. Even when they had rough patches, you can't take on one without expecting the other to come to the defense.Card Number: 3092Square Filled: R1 "Fighting Together"Rating: Teen and Up
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Romancebyfaye Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665991
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	By Your Side

Everyone knows James and Tony are a package deal. They've been fighting together long before the Avengers existed. Even when they had rough patches, you can't take on one without expecting the other to come to the defense.


End file.
